Un fantasma en busca de Venganza
by Naomi-Tendo
Summary: Sakura, sin querer, provoca la muerte de un delincuente que la ataco. Ahora este la busca para llevarsela con el, y no tan solo a ella, los que se interpongan...tambien. Pareja principal: SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

Holaa!!. Aquí con mi segundo fic!, bueno, al menos en esta pagina. P. Espero que les guste. ;)

-bla bla bla- Hablan los personajes

"bla bla bla" Piensan los personajes

(bla bla bla) Interrupciones mías

-/-/-/-/-/- Cambio de escena

Naruto no me pertenece…si así fuera habría mas SasuSaku, NaruHina y ShikaNaomi xD

Sakura iba en su auto, apurada, ya que tenía una reunión importante. Esto de ser presidenta de la escuela era agotador. Sí, presidenta de la escuela, tan solo con 17 años y hasta maneja. En fin, una niña mimada. De repente para, era de esperarse si el semáforo estaba en rojo. Baja la ventana de su coche, estaba escuchando música a un volumen bastante alto, por lo que no escucha que alguien se le acerca a paso rápido, más bien, corriendo. Justo en ese momento el semáforo cambio a verde, y la pelirrosa emprendió camino. El sujeto la alcanzo.

-Eh?...noo!, suelta!, que diablos crees que haces!!, ayudaa!, que te digo que sueltes maldito locoo!

-Baja del auto niña!, suelta el manubrio y baja del auto te dicen!!!

Sakura no podía apretar el acelerador, pues no se acordaba de el, estaba tan ocupada en deshacerse de aquel delincuente que hasta había agarrado velocidad. Y pues si, el delincuente corría bastante rápido.

-Acaso me quieres matar!!!, ya bastaaa!- Gritaba la chica

-Ojala murieras!, para lo que me importa!. Ya suelta el maldito manubrio!!

-No!!!

-Que lo sueltes!!

-Que noo!!!

El auto se movía de un lado a otro y hasta andaba de lado por la calle, por suerte las calles estaban bastante vacías a esas horas, las 12:30, ¿como a sus compañeros de escuela se les ocurre ese horario?, se preguntaba Sakura, quien como ya había dicho, creía estar sola a esas horas, pero no. De un momento a otro, levanta la cabeza y ve hacia al frente. Horrible. Fue como si una sabana de terror la cubriera. Un camión cargado de madera se les venia encima. En esos momentos recordó…el freno.

-no…no…no…NO PUEDO MORIR AQUIIII!!!!!- Grito Sakura con la misma fuerza con la que apretó el freno.

-AAAHHH!!!!!- Grito el sujeto, ya que había salido volando de frente por la fuerza en que el auto paro.

Cayo entremedio del camión y el coche de Sakura, quien salio rápidamente del auto, el cual exploto al instante por el coche con la gran maquina que iba cargada. El tipo…pues…el murió.

-Dios…Dios mió…ayúdame…ayúdame…por favor!- Lagrimas caían de sus ojos verde jade

-Que a sucedido aquí!!- Grito uno de los habitantes de ese lugar

-No lo se!, solo e escuchado una explosión!- Grito otro mas

-Por Kami!- Dijo una señora que traía un paño de cocina en las manos. Estaba parada frente a los coches, mirando algo.

Se acercaron a ese lugar las demás personas que observaban lo ocurrido, miraron con espanto la escena que se les presentaba frente a sus ojos.

-A sido ella!!, yo lo vi todo!!- Dijo un viejo mentiroso apuntando a Sakura

-Que!?, yo no e sido la culpable!...- Decía Sakura con desesperación

-Si que lo haz sido!!

-Oh!, asesina, asesina, asesina!, asesina!- Empezó a gritar la gente

-No…no!, eso es mentira!!, es mentira!!! – Sakura se tapaba los oídos mientras lagrimas, muchas lágrimas, se asomaban de sus ojos.

En ese momento salio corriendo. No sabía a donde ir, hasta que se percato que estaba cerca de la escuela.

----------------------------------------------

Bueno!. Que les pareció?, es tan solo la introducción, por eso me salio un poco cortito. x'd. Espero reviews!!

**Naomi-Tendo**


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno!, ahora sigo con el capi. :) . Intentare que sea más largo, como les dije la vez pasada: era solo la introducción . Espero que les guste y gracias a las personas que dejaron reviews , fueron solo 3 miserables review u.u, pero a las personas que los escribieron les doy las gracias :). Por leer mí historia. :B. Y este capi se los dedico. ;). Y los demás, em, quédense con las ganas de tener un capi dedicado ¬¬. x'D. Yaa!, mucho. Ahora si, ay va :).

Sakura caminaba, como en un estado de shock, mirando hacia delante, tiritando, pálida, transpirada, su cara manchada por el polvo de la explosión, y se le podía notar una pequeña raya en la cabeza, si. Una herida. Hablaba sola, pero no se le entendía nada. Se alcanzaba a escuchar algo como.

Sakura: No… ases…na (asesina)…nun...ca, no, ex…plo…sion no.

Luego de un rato, Sakura noto una luz, mas bien, un farol. Luego otro, y otro, y otro. La escuela.

Sakura aún en shock.

-----------------------------------

Mientras que dentro de ésta, en el gimnasio, se podía notar alumnos. Algunos dormían, otros jugaban con sus lápices, otros hablaban, otros simplemente, no hacían nada.

Kiba: Aah!, quien eligió a Sakura como presidenta !?. Ya estoy arto, siempre llega tarde!

Hinata: C-calma kiba-kun, ya ll-llegara, siempre l-lo hace…- Un chico rubio abrazaba a Hinata.

Kiba: Hinata, se que es tu mejor amiga… Pero no podrás siempre defenderla!!

Naruto: Oye cara de bulldock! (n/a: o como se escriba.:B x'dd ), no le grites a Hinata-chan !!

Kiba: No te metas cara de gato! (n/a: calma, el cara de gato es por los "bigotitos" que tiene naruto en la cara, se que se convierte en Kyubi, no soy ignorante ¬¬), estoy hablando con MI mejor amiga ! No contigo!

Naruto: Bueno!, pero le estas gritando a MI novia !

Los dos se miraban con una cara de como si estuvieran peleando por un trozo de comida. (n/a: -.-')

Shikamaru: Porqué mejor no se callan los dos... que problemático esto de las reuniones. - Acostado en una colchoneta.

Ino: Shikamaru... déjalos, sabes que siempre es igual. No vale de nada hacerlos callar. - Mientras se acostaba al lado de Shika, y lo abrazaba.

Shikamaru: Esta bien, Ino - La abrazaba también.

Se escucha como alguien le tira cosas al aro de basquetball, todos miran. Suena fuerte, y es molesto. Llaves de casillero.

Todos: ¬¬

TenTen: Bien!... que ? o.o

Neji: Amor, creo que debes descansar tu mano lanza llaves ¬¬. - Quitándole las llaves de la mano.

TenTen: Pero Neji!, la ultima si ? - Lo mira con cara de gato con botas. ( n/a : xDD )

Neji: No, ten ten - Le tomo la cara y le dio un corto beso.

TenTen: Malo - Le saca la lengua, obvio que después de el beso. Al que no se negó.

Lee: Vamos chicos!, no se aburran. La llama de la juventud arde en ustedes! -

Chouji: Si...mph...Lee tiene...mph...razón - Comiendo papitas, y con algunas de ellas en la boca.

Shino: Raros...

Sasuke: Hmp... - Observaba todo, pero mas alejado y sin decir nada. Solo pensaba, en _ella_.

Sasuke: ''_Que le pasa, porque no llega ?. Primera vez que se demora tanto... ojala no le halla pasado nada. No, no le puede haber pasado nada, creo. Por favor, que llegue sana y salva, por favor...'' _- Pensaba para Sakura, su novia.

Y se abre la puerta corredora del gimnasio. Era Sakura, todos quedaron estáticos al verla... en ese estado.

Naruto: Sakura!! - Se dirige a ella. - Sakura, que te a pasado ?. Responde Saku!, que te sucede!?

Hinata: N-Naruto-Kun!, que le a ocurrido a Sakura ?

Naruto: Nose, no responde...

Shikamaru: Es como si no estuviera aquí - Venia acompañado de todos los otros chicos del gimnasio.

Neji: Mmm...déjenme ver...Shock !.

Todos: ó.o ?

Neji: Estado de Shock, está en estado de shock !.

Ino: Frentona... vives? - Le tocaba el cachete con el dedo índice. (n/a: típico xD)

Sakura: Yo... - Estaba reaccionando.

TenTen: Chicos !, Sakura hablo !. Bueno... solo dijo "yo", pero igual !

Neji: Si !

Sasuke: -Que ya se había integrado- O.O, Sakura ?

Sakura: Yo... - Mira a todos.

Chouji: Aah!, ya se !. Te raptaron los extraterrestres e hicieron que solo pudieras decir una palabra !... "Yo"

Kiba: -Lo golpea en la cabeza- Cállate gordo !. No hables estupideces. ù.u

Chouji: TT, lo siento. Lo vi en una película.

Todos: -.-'.

Lee: Chicos, no ay tiempo para juegos. La bella Sakura, mi flor de cerezo !...

Sasuke: Ejem... (Tos). ¬¬

Lee: Lo siento... TU flor de cerezo. Esta en ese estado.

Sakura: Yo...

Naruto: Saku...

Sakura: Yo...

Hinata: Sakura...

Sakura: Yo...

Ino: AAah!, por la mierda !. . Habla de una vez mujer ! - Le da una cachetada. (n/a: Buena forma de hacer reaccionar a la gente D )

Shikamaru: Ino !, calma !.

Naruto: No dará resultado. ¬¬

TenTen: Te equivocas !, esta... como mas despierta. o.o

Todos: o.o - La miran -

Sakura: Yo...em, Porqué diablos me miran con esa cara ? TODOS ?

Sasuke: Sakura !, estas bien ?

Sakura: Sasuke ! - Va y lo abraza, le dice al oído... - No del todo, luego te cuento.

Sasuke: - Un poco extrañado y a la vez preocupado - Esta bien.

Naruto: Sakura, que te a pasado que as llegado tan tarde ?

Sakura: Em, nada muy importante. Naruto... - Le sonríe.

TenTen: Pero estas toda sucia, y ese herida en tu frente... No me digas que... !

Sakura: No !, Ten, no a pasado nada malo. Solo que...a mi auto se le reventó una llanta. Y se le quemo el motor, y cuando lo fui a ver estaba lleno de humo, y me ensucie.

Kiba: Y la herida?

Sakura: Aah !, em, cuando me enderecé y deje de ver el motor. Me golpie con la tapa esa, la de adelante... - Invento, TODO. Estaba nerviosa.

Kiba: Mmm... bueno, por suerte no te paso nada mas.

Hinata: S-si, no sabes lo tranquila q-que estoy ahora... - La abraza.

Sakura: -Le devuelve el abrazo- Gracias Hinata.

Lee: Bueno, y la reunión que ?

Shikamaru: Si, sabes que ?, yo estaba por irme antes de que llegaras. - Se pone los brazos en la cabeza-

Ino: Y dejarme aquí sola ? ¬¬

Shikamaru: No lo sé, quizás. Para ver como empezabas a desesperarte porque no tendrías como irte. - Le mira con cara burlona-

Ino: o.o. Que malo eres Shika !

Shikamaru: Si, y tu que problemática Ino.

Ino: ¬¬, Já ! - Y empieza a caminar donde estaban antes, shikamaru le sigue riéndose despacio, solo para escuchar el, le encanta hacer enojar a su novia-

Todos van hacia el lugar de antes, para dar inicio a la reunión. Pero dos personas se quedan mas atrás que las demás. Sakura y Sasuke. Este ultimo ve que los demás se están alejando, mira a sakura, esta le sonríe. Le toma la cara y la besa. Un beso que llevaba cargando : Preocupación, alivio, felicidad, duda, amor. Sentimientos distintos que en ese momento se unieron.

Sakura: Calma - Después del beso- Ya sabrás lo que paso.

Sasuke: Esta bien, esqe...me da...miedo que sea algo malo.

Sakura: -Que sabe que a su novio le cuesta decir lo que siente, le sonríe- No es nada malo, al menos para ti.

Sasuke: o.o, como ?, todo lo que es malo para ti, es malo para mi también. Sakura, no dejaría...que nada...te pasara, lo juro.

Sakura: Te amo...Sasuke.

Sasuke: Igual yo, igual yo - Y la besa de nuevo-

Naruto: Ey !, Teme !, cuidado con Sakura Ok !?, ahora dense prisa, no tenemos toda la noche !

Sakura: -Sonríe. Su mejor amigo, era como su hermano, Naruto- Claro !, vamos enseguida Naruto !

Sasuke: Dobe...

Sakura: No puedes ser así, igual lo quieres.

Sasuke: -Voltea la cabeza- Y que tiene ?

Sakura: Nada, ya vamos. - Y se lo lleva de la mano-

--------------------------------------

Sakura: Bueno, la reunión termino. Nos vemos el lunes en el cole chicos.

Todos se despiden de Sakura y sus amigos. Se van a sus respectivas casas, esta igual se va, con Sasuke. Porque ya no tenia auto. En el camino, Sakura le cuenta la verdadera historia a Sasuke. Quien queda impresionada, MUY impresionado. Y preocupado. Pero sin que Sakura supiera, había quedado con otro sentimiento mas, el sentimiento de culpa, de enojo, de pena. Por no haber estado con ella en ese momento, siendo que así podría haber sido.

Flash Back

Se ve a Sakura y Sasuke acostados en el pasto de un parque, abrazados

Sakura: Aa, que mal.

Sasuke: eh?, que cosa?

Sakura: Hoy ay reunión de curso, pero de nosotros, los alumnos.

Sasuke: Aa, eso. Dices que mal porque eres la presidenta, pero, al menos podemos estar juntos.

Sakura: Ja, pero si ahora estamos juntos!

Sasuke: Lo sé, pero si no hubiera reunión seria solo por la tarde.

Sakura: -Sonríe- Si, tienes razón.

Sasuke: Me encanta estar contigo... siento que, puedo ser yo mismo. Y aparte me encantas tu así que, mejor.

Sakura: Jaja, Sasuke! - Se inclina un poco para besarlo-

Sasuke: Que! - Sonríe, se gana encima de sakura, la abraza y empiezan a girar por el pasto-

Pasa un rato.

Sasuke: Oye...

Sakura: Dime.

Sasuke: Quieres que nos vallamos juntos a la reunión ?

Sakura: Mmm...seria genial. Pero no puedo, hoy llegare un poco mas tarde de lo normal, mama quiere que le ayude y bla bla bla.

Sasuke: Pero y que ?, llego contigo.

Sakura: No, mejor no. Tu siempre llegas a tiempo, seria como "arruinar" eso. Entiendes?

Sasuke: Si, entiendo...

Sakura: Gracias igual. -Lo besa en la mejilla-

Fin Flash Back.

Sakura: Sasuke ?, que sucede ?

Sasuke: ...Nada, nada.

Sakura: Mm...bueno. O, ya llegamos.

Sasuke: Si, te voy a dejar a la puerta.

Sakura: -Sonríe- Bueno.

Llegan a la puerta.

Sasuke: Saluda a tu mama de mi parte, si ?

Sakura: Já, esta bien... ah, Sasuke.

Sasuke: mph?

Sakura: Mi mama viaja mañana, no llega en tres días más. Ósea, llega el martes. Ten esto, es la llave de mi casa, la copia.

Sasuke: O.o. Y para que me la das a mi ?

Sakura: Simple, crees que mañana podemos salir ?, como a las 5 ?

Sasuke: -Sonríe, pero solo con la mitad de su boca (n/a: ó.o)- Claro.

Sakura: Bien !, oye, y solo entra. No toques ni nada. -Ríe un poco- Puede que a esa hora yo no aya llegado, porque debo hacer algo en el cole. Pero me esperarías? o.o

Sasuke: Obvio.

Sakura: Wii !, Te amo !, nos vemos mañana - Lo abraza y besa-

Sasuke: - Corresponde las dos cosas- Bueno, Adiós.

Sakura: Chau. -

------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, Sakura debió tomar taxi para llegar al cole. Luego volvió a casa, y Sasuke aun no estaba.

Sakura: Mmm...será. Tengo más tiempo para arreglarme.

Estaba casi lista, le faltaba peinarse. Ese día era especial, muy especial. Razón ?, cumplían 8 meses desde que estaban juntos. Así que Sakura se puso la ropa que sabe que le gusta a su novio, ósea : Los pantalones hasta arriba de la rodilla, inflados, escoceses y negros. Y la camiseta a tiras rosa que en la esquina de la parte de abajo dice: SasuSaku. Ella misma lo bordo. El peinado ya estaba listo, era algo simple. Pero le gustaba mucho a Sasuke. Una coleta levantada en la parte de atrás, con unos mechones sueltos por adelante, como lleva el pelo corto, la coleta queda como parada y se parece al peinado de una niña pequeña ; por eso le gusta a Sasuke, además, cada vez que la lleva puesta, Sakura se pone a hablar como bebe. Y eso le gusta mas aun.

De repente escucha la puerta abrirse, se pone feliz. Pero espera a que el grite su nombre. (n/a: para ver si esta en su casa pues. xD. berp). La puerta rechina, y se demora mucho en cerrarse. No escucha nada, se asusta un poco. Sasuke es famoso por llamar y buscar a la gente a gritos. Sea o no su amigo... o novia. Se queda un rato esperando, y no, no pasa nada. Siente un golpe, y se sobresalta. Empieza a respirar y tragar rápido. Siente pasos, que vienen del piso de abajo.

Sakura: S-Sa-Sasuk-ke... - Dice bajito.

Los pasos se detienen. Pasan 3 minutos, nada. Suena su celular. Salta de susto. Piensa que es Sasuke, así que saca rápidamente el teléfono. Lee, no. No es Sasuke, Naruto.

Sakura: Ho-Hola N-Naruto...

Naruto: Hola Saku !, como estas ?

Sakura: B-bien y tu ?

Naruto: o.o. bien, oye, que onda, tu voz esta rarita.

Sakura: M-mi voz?, no. Nada que ver.

Naruto: Mmm...bueno, te llamo para decirte que Sasuke me dijo que...

Sakura: Te dijo que... -Temía que fuera que no podría ir...-

Naruto: Que llegaría mas tarde, unos 20 minutos mas tarde.

Sakura: Uf, y porque?

Naruto: Em, nosé...no me dijo. - Un poco nervioso-

Sakura: -Suspira, sabia que había algo entre esos dos, pero no insistiría- Bueno, gracias.

Naruto: De nada. Nos vemos. Te quiero fea.

Sakura: Yo igual tonto. Adiós. -Corta la llamada-

Suena el Teléfono de casa.

Sakura: Ay !, quien es ahora !?. - En el mismo pasillo que esta enfrente de la escalera ay un teléfono, lo levanta.- Halo ?

No escucha nada, unos 30 segundos pasan. Se escucha una respiración.

Sakura: eh?, Hola ?, Quien es?

Nada. Sigue la respiración. Sakura se asusta y cuelga rápidamente. Vuelve su respiración agitada. Otro golpe, mira hacia abajo. (n/a: Una cosa, la casa de sakura es de esas que uno sube la escalera, gira, y ay un pasillo, y por ese pasillo sigue el barandal de la escalera, y si uno se gana cerca de ahí, se ve todo el primer piso. entendieron ?, si no lo hicieron díganmelo en un review xD) No ve nada. Siente un viento, uno frió, le recorre la espalda. Mira hacia atrás con miedo. Nada tampoco. En ese momento da vuelta la cabeza, mirando hacia adelante, y siente como si el tiempo fuera en cámara lenta. Y en sus ojos se ve la expresión de terror mas grande que pudo haber tenido alguna vez. Un cuchillo pasaba por al lado de su cabeza, alguien lo lanzo. El cuchillo se clava en la pared. Sakura atina a taparse la boca con ambas manos y ponerse a llorar. Esos llantos que suenan, pero ella no lo permitía. No lo dejaba salir, solo se veía lágrimas y se escuchaba aire salir de sus manos. Ve otro objeto, un tenedor. Se corre a un lado y el tenedor cae como lo hizo el cuchillo. Luego otro objeto más, una lámpara. Nuevamente se corre. El pasillo era largo, tenia arto para correr. Y le serviría de mucho. Porque?, porque venían mas objetos. Plato, vaso, teléfono, control de televisor, cuadro, llave, tijera, lápiz, planta, y una jarra con jugo. De eso solo la alcanzo el jugo, como al final de el pasillo había otra escalera, bajo. Lo malo era que, llegaba al piso de abajo, donde se suponía que estaba... nosé. La cosa lanza objetos. Corrió tan rápido que los últimos 7 escalones ni los toco, callo dando vueltas. Le dolía, pero se paro. Corrió a la cocina, no vio nada. Al baño, tampoco. La sala de descanso, tampoco. Volvió a la sala. Nada. Se abre la puerta de entrada.

Sakura: Que mierda? - Transpirada, manchada de jugo, desarreglada, rimel corrido, despeinada, asustada y adolorida.- Sasuke ?

Sasuke: Mph?... O.O. Sakura !

Sakura: Sasuke !!, amor ! - Va y se le tira encima, lo abraza y comienza a llorar.

Sasuke: Sakura, Sakura !, que te paso ?

Sakura: Fue horrible, horrible... - Sigue llorando.

Sasuke: ò.o - Mira el piso de arriba y ve todas las cosas clavadas en la pared, algunas en el suelo y rotas- Quien hizo esto ?

Sakura: No lo sé, eso es lo mas horrible... - Llora mas fuerte aun-

Sasuke: - La toma en brazos y la lleva al sillón con el - Como que no sabes ? ò.o

Sakura: No lo sé, primero sentí la puerta...pensé que eras tu...pero no era así...luego sentí un golpe...después pisadas...mi celular...era naruto...luego el teléfono de mi casa... - Sasuke mira la sala buscando el teléfono y no lo encuentra, sakura lo nota- no esta...esta arriba...en la pared.

Sasuke: Dios...y luego ?

Sakura: no era nadie... ósea...una respiración...corte...me asuste, sentí frió...voltie a ver si era alguien...y no...luego volteo...hacia delante...y veo un cuchillo pasar por al lado de mi cabeza... - Llora fuerte- después otras cosas...y...baje la escalera...me caí...busque si estaba... esa cosa rara...tira objetos...y no. después llegas tu...

Sasuke: Y te salve ?

Sakura: Si... - Lo abraza llorando-

Sasuke: Mierda, por no llegar antes... lo siento.

Sakura: No, no te eches la culpa de nada Sasuke, de nada.

Sasuke: pero...

Sakura: Pero nada... tienes que tener razones.

Sasuke: Mph...

Sakura: Me...acompañas arriba ? - Con la mirada baja.

Sasuke: Claro...

Ya arriba, en la pieza de Sakura.

Sakura: Te importa si me cambio ?

Sasuke: O///O, n-no, déjame salir...

Sakura: No !, no me dejes sola... por favor...

Sasuke: Esta bien... u///u

Sasuke aun no se acostumbraba del todo a ver a Sakura así, incluso le pedía consejos a Naruto (n/a: o.o) Se preguntaran porque, no?. Bueno, simple. Porque son mejores amigos desde los 12 años y tienen una confianza enooooorme !, Sakura a veces se cambia hasta el sostén en el mismo lugar donde esta Naruto, pero obviamente volteada para el lado contrario.

Luego de un rato, estaban abajo. Sasuke sentado en el sillón, y Sakura sobre este, con la cabeza en las piernas de su novio. Comían uvas.

Sakura: Aa - Suspira- que mal.

Sasuke: Siempre dices que mal.

Sakura: Es porque algo esta mal.

Sasuke: Que cosa esta mal...bueno...aparte de esto, que paso...

Sakura: Correcto, eso esta mal. Arruino el día, NUESTRO día.

Sasuke: Nuestro día ?

Sakura: S-Sasuke...no... lo recordaste ?

Sasuke: -Sonríe un poco- Claro que si tontita, era para ver como reaccionabas.

Sakura: ...malo ! - Le saca la lengua- me habías asustado - Hace un puchero como de bebe-

Sasuke: Mala tu, no me saques la lengua - Sacándole este la lengua a ella-

Sakura: Tu tampoco entonces. ¬¬

Sasuke: Te daré una lección, por desobedecerme niña. - Le empieza a hacer cosquillas-

Sakura: Jajajajaja ! - Ríe sin parar- No...jajaja...se...vale...jajajaja.

Sasuke: Quien dijo eh ?

Sakura: yo...jajajaja

Din Don.

Sasuke: Mph...

Sakura: jaja...uff, alfín. El timbre es mi súper héroe. (n/a: nadie puede xD). Abriré la puerta.

Se dirige a ella y ve a...

CONTINUARA... :). x'dd, los dejo con la duda. :B. Quien será ?. :O. nosé. x'd, y bueno, gracias a los que se dan el tiempo de leer mi fic. :). A como se habrán dado cuenta, cambie forma de dialogo :), y el cargo de Sakura, sigue siendo presidenta ; pero solo de su curso, ya no de la escuela entera. xD. Eso. Chau.

Besos !

**N**aomi-**T**endo


End file.
